primalcarnagefandomcom-20200222-history
Primal Carnage
Primal Carnage is an asymmetrical online first-person shooter developed by Lukewarm Media. The game pits a team of mercenaries against a variety of dinosaurs. Players can choose a variety of mercenary and dinosaur classes to play as. Dinosaurs have been unleashed on a military-controlled island due to a experiment gone wrong. Mercenaries have arrived to destroy and contain the threat. Released on the 30th of October 2012. Classes Players can take control of 5 different classes for mercenaries and dinosaurs. Confirmed playable classes include: Dinosaurs The dinosaurs are comprised of five unique species, each one wielding a deadly set of skills and strengths to outsmart and overcome the human Mercenaries. Teamwork is vital as a dinosaur, as the classes have synergy, but can do just fine when separated from the pack. *Tyrannosaurus (T-Rex) — The largest of the dinosaurs, and arguably the most powerful. It's attacks are a One-Hit-Kill. Best to avoid this one. *Novaraptor (Raptor) — This crafty devil will surprise you and your group as it slowly picks you off one by one until you're all that's left. Then that's when the fun begins. *Dilophosaurus — The ambush class. This dinosaur hacks up venom to blind it's enemies. A bite from this nasty will leave you taking damage the more you move. *Pteranodon — The scout of the Archosaurs. While not technically a dinosaur, it still has a place on the team of showing the position of the humans to it's more toothy-teammates. *Carnotaurus — The Charger. This carnivore rams through humans like a truck through a wooden fence. It is used to break up the group and send people flying away. *Spinosaurus — The longest of the dinosaurs. Like T-rex, it can kill players by running them over or eating them. However, it can also use its arms to attack. Planned playable dinosaurs: *Compsognathus — Delayed until after release, due to complications in its programming. Mercenaries The mercenaries comprise of give unique members, each equipped with their own special set of skills and strengths to help engage the dinosaur threat. Teamwork is vital to the success of the entire company, you may be able to survive on your own out in the jungle, but it won't be for long. *Commando - Carries an assault rifle armed with a grenade launcher. *Scientist - Uses tranquilizer darts and a sniper rifle. *Pathfinder - Wields flares that blind the dinosaurs, and a powerful shotgun. *Trapper - Dual wields pistols and is able to trap dinosaurs in a net. A melee on most netted dinosaurs is an instant kill. *Pyromaniac - Only a maniac would carry the weapon this man does, wielding the "Flame-Saw" he faces off against the dinosaurs with a chainsaw-flamethrower hybrid, chucking grenades into the shadows as he faces off against them. Non-Playable Characters Non-playable characters can populate the in-game levels and provide a threat to either team. Lukewarm Media has confirmed the following characters, but have stated that the game will not contain NPCs on release, but instead will be implemented post release. Existing NPC's: *Brachiosaurus Planned NPC's: *Ankylosaurus *Liopleurodon *Pachycephalosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Stegosaurus *Triceratops — might become playable if vehicles are added to the game Game Modes The mercenaries are limited to their first-person perspective, relying on their weaponry and allies to survive against the dinosaur threat. Mercenaries move from objective to objective, destroying any and all dangers along the way. The mercenary team has been dispatched to regain control over the island. The mercenaries must travel through the dangerous wilderness to reach important abandoned facilities, in order to re-establish them. The dinosaurs play from a third-person perspective and are much more aware of their surroundings. Each dinosaur class hunts differently, some by sheer size and strength and others by relentless speed. Stalking through the jungles, fields, and skies to hunt their mercenary prey. A list of confirmed game modes are still forthcoming. Maps As of now, January 8th, 2013, there are only five playable maps. • Utility Base • Airbase • Docks • Forest Chasm • Falls When the new gamemode is released, more maps may come with it. Downloadable Content The game is planned to be fully supported with free DLC, but this is subject to change further in development. No DLC plans have been put forth aside from Non-Playable Characters to populate the map, Compsognathus as a playable horde class, and a dog for the Pathfinder to help assist him in finding dinosaurs hiding in the undergrowth. Other likely DLC are feathered,quilled (for Dilo) and furry (for Ptera) skins for the dinos, a Triceratops class and Vehicles.